headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man 55
"Beware the... Blood Brothers!" is the title to the fifty-fifth issue of volume one of the American superhero comic book series Iron Man. The story was written by Mike Friedrich and Jim Starlin. Starlin also provided the interior pencil artwork for the issue as well as the cover art illustration. Ink work was provided by Mike Esposito although Joe Sinnott composed the cover ink embellishment. The story was lettered by John Costanza and edited by Roy Thomas. No colorist credit is provided for this story. The issue shipped with a February, 1973 cover date and carried a cover price of 20 cents per copy (US). In this issue, Iron Man squares off against two alien simians known as the Brothers, who are the agents of an intergalactic conqueror named Thanos. A super-strong green-skinned purple-clad hero comes to Iron Man's aid. No, it's not the Hulk, its actually just some dude named Drax the Destroyer. Appearances * Iron Man, Tony Stark * Drax the Destroyer, Arthur Douglas * Mentor, A'Lars * Blood Brothers * Thanos * Arnaa * Dan * Eros * Kronos * Tulayn * Mara * Stark Industries personnel * Humans * Roclites * Titanians * New York :* New York City :* Stark Industries * Saturn :* Titan * Iron Man armor MK IV * ISAAC * Thanos robot * Tony Stark's briefcase * Blood Brothers space ship * Thanos' space ship * Armored flight * Electromagnetism * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telepathy Notes & Trivia fights a Blood Brother.]] * This issue is reprinted in [[The Life of Captain Marvel 1|The Life of Captain Marvel #1]], ''Marvel Masterworks: Captain Marvel'', Volume 3 and the Avengers vs. Thanos trade paperback collection. * The tagline for this issue is "The Golden Avenger battles the Titans of Saturn, and learns to Beware the Blood Brothers!" * The cover lettering for this issue was provided by Gaspar Saladino and Morrie Kuramoto though they are uncredited for their work on this issue. * This issue presents the Titanians as all being purple in hue. Later stories however, establish that the Titanians are actually just an off-world colony of Eternals. Mentor and Starfox are actually caucasian in later depictions with only Thanos maintaining his purple skin, which is meant to reflect his Deviant gene structure. * Blooper: On page two, Jim Starlin forgot to draw Iron Man's uni-beam emitter on his chest. * After dealing with the Blood Brothers in this issue, Ole' Shell Head has to go help out his pals the Avengers in defeating the Grim Reaper and the Space Phantom over in ''Avengers'' #108. * First appearance of the Eternals of Titan. * First appearance of Thanos. Thanos will prove to be one of the most powerful and dangerous villains of the entire Marvel Universe. He is Marvel's counterpart to the DC Comics character Darkseid. Thanos makes a chronologically earlier appearance in flashback in this issue as well as ''Daredevil'' #105. He appears next in ''Avengers'' #118. * First appearance of Starfox, who appears in flashback only in this issue. Starfox will one day become a member of the Avengers. He appears next in ''Captain Marvel'' #27. * This is the first appearance of Drax the Destroyer, whose real name is Arthur Douglas. He appears next in his own back-up feature in ''Logan's Run'' #6. * First appearance of A'lars, who goes by the name of Mentor in this issue. He appears in both flashback as well as the main story. He makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Defenders'' #143. His next appearance is in ''Captain Marvel'' #27. * First appearance of the Blood Brothers. They are members of an alien race known as Roclites. The Blood Brothers appear next in ''Marvel Feature'' #12. * First and only known appearance to date of Dan - a Stark Industries employee. * First appearance of Arnaa - one of the Eternals of Titan. * First appearance of Mara - one of the Eternals of Titan. * First appearance of Tulayn - one of the Eternals of Titan. * First appearance of Kronos - one of the Eternals of Titan. He appears in flashback only. Quotes * Drax: Thanos! How did you return? * Thanos: I've been watching you all along, simple-minded dolt! Did you not suspect I could tell you've been telepathing? Your ever move is monitored, Destroyer! I could have easily stopped you -- but I chose not to -- for you are like a space mote crashing upon a barren asteroid! Totally insignificant! .... * Iron Man: The Destroyer is mentally "telling" me where he's being held prisoner! Unless I want him for a roomie, I'd best use my only fighting card -- surprise! .... * Thanos: The name, Iron Man, is... Thanos! More properly, Thanos the First -- Emperor shortly of near-defeated Titan -- then of your own Earth! .... * Iron Man: Don't stick out your boots for me to lick, Smiley!! I just may spit on them! .... * Drax: You anger me, Blood Brother -- and when I anger, I -- react! Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Iron Man Vol 1 Category:1973/Comic issues Category:February, 1973/Comic issues Category:Chronologized